


Halloween Smut

by Iznotkit111



Series: My Oneshots (mostly Homestuck) [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Bulges and Nooks, Drinking, F/F, Halloween, My First Smut, Party, Smut, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:13:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iznotkit111/pseuds/Iznotkit111
Summary: Sorry it's a liiiiiiittle out of season lol but I wanted to add this to my collections here and not just wattpad. Skip to the end for badish smut, this is my first smut btw.





	Halloween Smut

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's a liiiiiiittle out of season lol but I wanted to add this to my collections here and not just wattpad. Skip to the end for badish smut, this is my first smut btw.

A touch of black lip gloss and a sprits of the hairspray, Rose grabs a cat ear headband and slips it on to her head carefully, as to not mess up her hair. Why is she dressing up exactly? Well her and a beautiful troll are heading out to a Halloween party. Rose is dressed as a kitty, her outfit including a black flowy dress that comes down just below her knees, a full face of makeup and a headband with half realistic cat ears attached to it. This troll I spoke of before is named Kanaya, Rose's partner. And her wife.

Rose is meeting Kanaya at the party, for they wanted they're costumes to be a kind of surprise. For fun. She grabs her pair of black Converses and slips then on before heading out the door. After hailing a cab and instructing the driver where to go she gets out her phone from a pocket in her dress.

**[--------------------------------------------------]**  
_RM >Rose Maryam< started _  
_pestering KM >_ _Kanaya_ _Maryam <_  
==========

 

RM: heyyy babe ( ͡°з ͡°)

 

KM: Hello 'Babe' 

 

KM: When Do You Think You Are Going To Arrive?? I Don't Find Socializing Without You All That Entertaining. 

 

RM: I'm right around the corner!! Yayyyy!! I can't wait to see what you are wearing! 

 

RM: oh I'm here <3

 

==========  
_RM >Rose Maryam< ceased pestering _  
_KM >_ _Kanaya_ _Maryam <_  
**[--------------------------------------------------** ]

 

Rose pays the driver and gets out, jogging up to the door, where music can be heard from within from a block away. Reaching for the door she is interrupted by the door swinging open, her jumping out the way just in time to not get hit. Dave and Karkat stumble out the door hanging onto each others shoulders, very clearly drunk, laughing together about who-knows-what. Rose slips past them into the crowded house, full of drunk people. She pushes her way through the crowd, searching for her loved one. 

  
After searching the crowd and coming up unhanded she heads to the kitchen, where she finds a very beautiful troll sipping something red in a wine glass, wearing a slim, tight fitting black pencil dress and a flowy jade green cape with black rimming. Her hair curled ever so slightly that your miss it if you didn't look closely. "Like What You See," she chuckles. "Sure do," Rose winks. "I should have guessed you would were gonna be a vampire, with you actually being one and all." "Well I'm dressed as a human vampire so there's a different," Kanaya explains. "What's in the glass? Speaking of which why did you bring that, there are normal cups."   
"It's Just Some Punch, There Is Some Over There If You Want Any," She points to a huge glass bowl on the counter by the sink, "And Because I Am A Vampire, Props Are Important Rose." Rose nods in understanding.

John then walks into the kitchen and bows to Kanata randomly. When he gets up she asks, "What Was That For John??" He immediately says, "it's was a dare!! I was supposed to bow to a queen!" Quickly and then runs off. Kanaya and Rose look at each other for a moments before they start giggling.

Still giggling they walk towards where John ran off to, finding a small group in a bathroom playing a game. Jake was currently trying to kiss Roxy, her giggling, making it hard and Dirk not looking to happy about this kiss about to take place. Calliope glaring Jade, her unaware of this of course. The only trolls in there was Tavros and Nepeta. "Can We Join In On These Festivities?" Kanaya asks politely. They all turn their attention to the couple before pulling them in and telling them what game they were playing, and handing them red cups, before Roxy pours some alcohol in them. Rose shrugs at an uncomfortable Kanaya and sips it casually. Kanaya sets hers aside.

**_{Time skip cause this idiot's lazy}_ **

They stumble through their door, tightly connected by the lips. Kanaya closes the door with her foot. She lifts Rose by her hips and Rose wraps her legs around her hips, arms hugging Kanaya's neck. Kanaya slips her shoes off, trying not to trip.   
Still kissing passionately, Kanaya carefully walks to the bedroom, hearing Rose's shoes drip as they go, and dropping Rose gently onto the bed when getting there. She unclips her cape and folds it neatly and tosses it on the dresser, then getting on the bed and climbing over Rose, who has thrown her headband to an unknown corner and is trying to unzip the back of her dress unsuccessfully. Kanaya straddles her hips, making her pause trying to attempt to unzip, and look up at the taller female. Kanaya reaches around the smaller girl and grabs both her hands and moves them to her zipper instead, then moves her hands back to Rose's back, slowly unzipping, almost teasingly. Though Rose quickly unzipped the others dress and was trying to make her take it off, Kanaya slowed her down with kissing her, bringing Rose's hands to her face then going back to slowly unzipping her dress. Once completely unzipped she backed off to take off her own dress, while Rose slid out of hers. After both dresses were on the floor Rose pulled Kanaya back into the bed and flipped them over, her now straddling Kanaya. She harshly ground down onto her, making her knock her head back and groan. The friction getting to her head she humped upwards, attempting to create more. Rose then grabbed her horns, rubbing the base where it met her head. Kanaya then moaned loudly and sat up, unclipped Rose's bra, and lied her down to the side, crawling atop her and nipping at her neck with sharp teeth. Sucking on the nipped skin, she rises her hands to massage her partners breasts, making Rose moan deeply. After making a bruise that will last awhile, Kanaya moved her mouth to the others, lips moving together smoothly, tongues twisting in a romantic tango. Kanaya moans into Rose mouth when she grabs her horns again and rubs lustfully. Rose's hands move to Kanaya's back, unclipping the bra that was only there to support nippleless mounds. After throwing the useless bra to the ground Rose slides lower, making Kanaya moan when she slips her hands inside her panties and grips her bootyful ass, squeezing slightly. Rose grips the rim of the panties and slides them down her wife's legs, crawling down with then so she gets a perfect view of her partners bottom half, and a wiggling appendage she hadn't noticed was out till now. After slingshotting the undergarments across the room she looks up into her beautiful wife's lustful eyes, staring back into hers. Keeping her eyes locked with the others, she grips the tentacle gently, watching as Kanaya rolls her head back and groans. Rose licks a strip up the wiggling bulge before sucking on the tip till it forces its way into her mouth. Working at it with her tongue, and only pulling away a little when it starts going down her throat, she stares at her partner, watching and listening to every moan and movement in pleasure. Noticing the troll about to orgasm, she pulls away, getting a whine in return to the retreat. Kanaya then lifts Rose up and sets her up onto the bed climbing over her, slipping of Rose's undergarments and looking up at her in a way as if asking if she can continue. Rose just smiles and nods. Kanaya then kisses her gently, but lustfully, her tentacle finding Rose's heat and slipping in. Rose gasps when it does and Kanaya take that moment and slips her tongue into Rose's, their tongues resuming their dance. Once Kanaya is fulling seated in Rose, she waiting till Rose is comfortable, tentacle still squirming in her. Once Rose starts trying to find more friction, she slowly starts pumping in and out. Both moaning and breathless, they grow closer and closer to their release. After a few hard, deep humps, Rose orgasms, causing her to clench onto Kanaya which leads to her releasing deep into Rose.

Both still panting they kiss each other and express their love through small comments. Rose gasps when she feels Kanaya's bulge slips out and into into sheath. After giving her another kiss on the forehead she climbs off and goes to get a washcloth. After wetting it with warm water she cleans up Rose and they change the sheets, the sheets stained and needing to be bleached. After cleaning up the climb into the newly changed bed, they spoon and fall asleep after Rose says, "Happy Halloween love."


End file.
